Thief to Thief
by Trufreak89
Summary: KPDEBS crossoverShego goes to a club named Junk Pit and finds a little understanding and a lot of help from a world famous diamond thief. References to LucyAmy and Kigo. NOT LucyxShego. Will be Continued
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Thief to Thief

**Summary: **Shego goes to a club named Junk Pit and finds a little understanding from a world famous diamond thief.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **T (Adult themes)

**A/N:** Response to challenge/story idea issued by Stevdown on KP Slash Haven. Kigo and Lucy/Amy pairings.

Slumping in to a booth in the corner of the club she had found her way to Shego sighed and poured herself a double vodka from the full bottle she'd bought at the bar.

"That's my booth." The villianess looked up into stormy brown eyes.

"Don't see your name on it."

The woman looked taken aback by her attitude, as though she was used to being feared and obeyed. Shego smirked and held the bottle out to her. "How bout we share?" A satisfied smirk appeared on the other woman's lips as she sat down and took the bottle from Shego.

"Lucy Diamond." She held out her hand, which was accepted by Shego's gloved hand. Her green and black jumpsuit made her fit in more in the club than the other woman's plain black clothes.

"Shego."

"Nice to meet you Shego."

"So how come your on your own and trying to drown yourself in booze in a place like this?" Lucy asked after she returned with a second bottle to replace the one they'd drunk. Shego didn't reply, just sat staring gloomily at the table. "Got anything to do with a girl?" Her attention instantly snapped to the diamond thief causing her to laugh.

"How did you know?" Lucy lost her smile as her eyes glazed over and darkened.

"It always is." She replied.

"Me. I'm here because I fell in love with a D.E.B, not just any D.E.B though. Oh no, I had to fall for the D.E.B.S poster child, perfect spy. We're supposed to be sworn enemies and I can't stop thinking about her-"

Shego burst out laughing, surprising the other woman. "Welcome to my world. I'm in love with Kim Possible; she makes Mother Teresa look like a rebel! Not to mention she works with Global Justice and is a completely straight prude." Lucy smirked and nodded.

"She _acts _like she is. Amy thought she was straight too, then I kinda' 'kidnapped' her and we ended up getting caught having sex by her team mates."

"o0o kidnapping, that could work…"

Lucy shook her head. "Amy actually wanted to come, we just staged the whole kidnapping. If I forced her in to doing anything it would of pushed her further away. In the end I've just got to play it her way, give her space until she realises she's made a mistake by leaving me for people who can't accept her as she is." Shego listened to her fellow thief's words of advice avidly as she described her situation with Amy Bradshaw, the perfect D.E.B and, so it appeared, clone of Kim.

"Now she won't even talk to me. I've tried everything. She's just so scared of what everyone else thinks that she won't let herself be happy." Shego sympathised with Lucy completely. She didn't think she could bear to have Kim, only to lose her because of her friends and family. "Know what, screw it! I'll show the DEBS why they should never mess with Lucy Diamond! Australia's toast!"

After a few hours and a lot of Vodka both women stumbled out of the club, which was affectionately named Junk Pit, and towards a blue car with a young blonde sitting in it, he oddly reminded Shego of the buffoon. The man smiled politely as Shego got in the front passenger seat, leaving Lucy sprawled out unconscious on the back seat. He cautiously watched her as he drove towards the nearest hotel as Shego had requested.

"Look, Lucy's been through a lot lately. She's in a lot of pain and as her friend I don't think it would be right for me to let her get hurt anymore than she already is-" Shego cocked an eyebrow at his babbling. "You're probably a really nice woman but she is hurting and she is hurting bad! A rebound fling is not going to help-"

"I'm not in to her." Shego replied flatly. "We've just been keeping each other company. We're in the same boat."

The man, Scud, frowned. "You're in love with a teen heroine there is no chance in hell anyone is gonna let you near never mind be with?" Shego nodded sadly and the man instantly shut up. "Oh."

Two days later, as Shego lounged around in Drakken's latest top-secret lair an article in the paper she was reading caught her eye. '**Diamond Does it Again!**' She smiled to herself as she read how Lucy Diamond, world famous Diamond thief, had returned more of what she'd stolen, vowing to became a law-abiding citizen. Lucy had her way of getting Amy. Shego had her own way for getting Kim. She bundled the rope and tranquilliser gun in to a backpack before heading off to leave an anonymous tip on Kim's website. Despite Lucy's warnings Shego was convinced kidnapping could be fun. Kim would have a different opinion.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Thief-to-Thief

**Summary: **Shego and Lucy aren't the only ones who cross paths.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N:** Because I give in to peer pressure way to easily…

Chapter Two

"Thank you for your help Miss Possible." The squad leader, a slightly older more toned woman shook her hand. "Even if it was a waste of your time." She glared at one of her team members, a young blonde who looked around sheepishly.

The other two followed their leader out leaving Kim and the blonde girl in the room with the large balloon and streamers that had previously been contained within a fake bomb.

"You're friends don't seem happy with you." Kim tried to approach the girl who looked wistfully at the balloon with her name on.

She shook her head sadly. "They're not. This is my fault." She pointed at the balloon. "It's from a world famous thief who's in love with me-"

"Shego?" Kim asked. The girl frowned and shook her head.

"Lucy Diamond. She…we were together, but it had to stop."

"Because of your friends?" Kim asked, feeling sorry for the heartbroken girl before her. The girl let out a short low laugh.

"Because of everything! I'm the perfect score. I'm the D.E.B.S poster child. If I were to go off with Lucy Diamond I'd lose everything. My family, my friends, my job. I love Lucy." She blushed at admitting it to a total stranger. "But I love helping people. I can't have both."

"Amy!" The leader shouted from outside. "Get your ass in the car!"

The girl sighed and extended her hand to Kim. "Amy Bradshaw."

"Kim Possible." Kim smiled politely. "Hang in there Amy. It'll work out." The girl laughed and shook her head.

"It's not possible." Kim smirked.

"Anything's Possible."

"I like her attitude." Amy jumped as Lucy appeared in the doorway that stood between her and the car. Amy sighed. She was in no mood for Lucy's games. She couldn't sacrifice her life for a criminal, even if she was reforming.

"Lucy, enough! Stop pulling these stunts! It's great that you're being good, but I can't be with you. It's over." She pushed past the silent woman, tears beginning to roll down her eyes. Lucy glared at the empty space where Amy had been.

"Fine. Have it your way." She stormed off before the red head approaching the doorway could notice her.

"Um Shego?" Shego stopped in her tracks, close to the lair's exit.

"Not now Drakken." She growled.

"I'm sorry, but why do you have so much rope?" Shego rolled her eyes and began to count to ten.

"Because it's always handy when abducting people." Both Shego and Drakken's attention snapped towards the dark haired woman who had walked in to the lair unnoticed. "Not as effective as these." Lucy Diamond held up a pair of diamond-encrusted handcuffs and allowed a devilish smile to spread across her lips.

"Thought you were good now?" Shego replied, ignoring Drakken's bewildered look. The woman laughed and shook her head.

"I only get what I want when I'm naughty."

Shego smirked. "And how do I fit in your plans?" The woman looked around the lair at Drakken and his useless inventions scattered everywhere.

"We both want something we're not allowed to have." Realisation dawned on Shego. "So how about we help each other out? You get Amy for me and I get who you want."

"Deal." The raven-haired thief didn't need to think about it before agreeing.

"Just one condition. No one gets hurt." Shego nodded in agreement. "Lets get to work then."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Thief-to-Thief

**Summary: **Lucy and Shego develop what they think is the perfect plan to capture Amy and Kim…but is it?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Three

"We need a solid plan." Lucy explained as she paced Drakken's lab. The blue scientist looking at her sheepishly every now and then. "Something to capture two really strong and really smart women." Drakken laughed at the remark winning a glare from both women.

"Sorry." He muttered. "Kim Possible isn't a girl. She's just a kid…she thinks she's all that but-"

"Shut up Drakken!" Both women snapped impatiently.

"How old is she?" Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Sixteen." Shego replied and waited for the fall out. Lucy nodded and shrugged.

"Sweet sixteen, huh?" She grinned at Shego's confusion of her acceptance of Kim's age. Most people would have freaked if they knew how Shego felt about the younger girl. "C'mon. We've got an evil scheme to work out."

"O0o…I'll help!" Drakken agreed enthusiastically at the phrase 'evil scheme'.

The plan the two women had devised was simple and guaranteed to work. After all they had each told the other exactly how to catch their prey and without having met the other girl before they would have the element of surprise.

Amy Bradshaw had often been described as a saint by her friends and colleagues, so it was no surprise that when she saw a young woman by the side of the road in front of the house she shared with her three fellow DEBS she rushed out to offer her help.

"Need a hand?" She asked, eyes smiling brightly.

"Thanks." The woman smiled, she looked around Amy's age but had a slight green tint to her skin and she was dressed in nothing but black and green. "I'm useless at this, could you fit this tyre thingy?" Amy smiled and took the Jack from the woman's hands and bent down to fix it in place. She never saw the small spark of green plasma that connected with the back of her head, knocking her out instantaneously.

Shego moved quickly and carried the girl over to her own car, leaving the one the she had randomly vandalised in order to get the girl's attention. She drove off with the blonde unconscious on the back seat and headed towards Lucy's secret lair, which unlike all of Drakken's was actually secret. She had held up her part of the deal. She just hoped Lucy would follow through on her part.

Lucy Diamond was used to stealing things, so in her mind she had felt more than ready to steal Kim Possible. Unfortunately she had not heard of the teen's reputation, and even more unfortunate was the fact that Kim had heard a lot about Lucy Diamond. As a dedicated heroine the teenager had learnt about all of the major villains and had seen photos of them all, including Diamond.

So when Lucy approached the red head, disguised as a DEB, and trying not to giggle at thoughts of how the uniform looked on Amy, she was rumbled from the start, but she had no idea.

Kim smiled politely at the older woman as she stood before her and Ron outside of school. Other kids flowed past, with the occasional hormone driven teenager openly staring at Lucy. "Kim Possible, right?" When Kim nodded she continued. "Amy Bradshaw's in trouble and the DEBS would like your help in saving her."

"Sure. Ron and I would be happy to help."

Lucy looked at the young blonde who was sat down in the cafeteria with a naked animal feeding off of his plate. "The DEBS organisation would rather it was just you. You're the more…skilled of Team Possible." Ron looked up indignantly a look of hurt on his face, as well as whatever he was eating.

"Ok."

"KP!" Ron objected. "What about the Ronfactor?" The blonde protested.

"It's ok Ron. This won't take long." She allowed a smirking Lucy Diamond to lead her towards her car and stopped once Lucy opened the passenger door for her to get in. "After you." She smiled. "We DEBS always show our manners…just on the way over here I helped three old people cross the road." Lucy was pushing the good guy routing but if the teen heroine was dumb enough to accept her as a DEB she didn't think she would cause trouble now.

"Thanks." Kim smiled. She bent down to get in and that was when Lucy took her chance. She took out her gun and aimed the butt of it at the younger girl's head. She grunted as she hit thin air and fell against the car. At the last second Kim had dived over the front seat and out of the other door.

"How did you know?" She growled as she dived over the bonnet at the red head. Kim jumped out of the way with practised ease.

"I recognised you. Your Lucy Diamond. And besides, you kind of over did it with playing nice." Kim was about to launch herself at the villain when she froze in her tracks. Lucy had pulled out a gun. Not a tranquillizer or ray gun but an actual deadly gun filled with real bullets that could kill her. She wasn't used to dealing with enemies who would actually use guns.

Lucy smirked. "You're a lot of things Kim Possible, but you're not faster than bullet." She smirked as the girl stared nervously at the gun. "So get in the car and play ni-" Lucy grunted again as she was hit from behind and lurched forward, the gun dropping from her hands.

"Booyah!" The blonde shouted triumphantly as he kicked the gun far from Lucy's reach. She turned around to face him, a deadly scowl on her face. The young man suddenly lost his confidence and ran over to stand beside Kim.

"This isn't over." She growled before taking off as she heard the sound of approaching sirens. Shego wasn't going to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Thief-to-Thief

**Summary: **Shego has some set backs of her own.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Four.

Shego drove through the quiet streets of Middleton, the home of Lucy's new secret lair and thanked that most people were at work or school so she wouldn't be noticed.

Meanwhile on the back seat Amy began to stir, unnoticed by Shego who's attention was on finding a decent song on the loud radio. Her head ached from whatever the oddly pale woman had done to her and she had to stifle a moan as her wrists chaffed against the rope that bound them together.

Most people in her situation would have panicked and screamed and thrashed about for help, and although that was her first idea upon waking up in the strange car, she was a DEB. She had been trained for the situation and silently checked everything was in working order and nothing hurt too much to escape. The only damage seemed to be the headache she had, everything else was fine. She formed a plan and waited the ten minutes it took for her to have a shot.

Shego cursed as the lights turned red and she had to stop while two nattering old women crossed the road as though there wasn't a car waiting to pass. Amy took her chance. She pushed the door handle down and pushed her feet off of the other door to propel herself forward and out of the car. She landed with a thud that was thankfully drowned out but the loud rock music Shego had playing. She quickly and quietly closed the car door and crept over the road and in to an alleyway.

Once Shego had driven off she allowed herself a sigh of relief and started work on the rope on her wrists. After straightening her skirt out and checking for danger she left her hiding place and headed for the nearest building. She had no idea where she was, but she recognised the building as a school and headed over to it. She dived behind a bush as she saw Lucy's car speed past her and only emerged when she heard Kim Possible's voice. "Why would Lucy Diamond want to kidnap me?"

Kim stopped talking as she realised Ron was paying not attention and looked close to drooling as he stared behind her. She turned around and found Amy Bradshaw standing behind her. "Lucy tried to kidnap you?" She asked, a slight look of hurt on her face.

"Yeah. I have no idea why."

"I think I do." Amy bit her lower lip, a nervous habit, and took a seat at the bench the two teens had ended up sitting at. "Some woman tried to kidnap me today and brought me here. I only just escaped. I think maybe Lucy had to take you as ransom…to get me back." Kim and Ron looked stumped by the blonde's explanation.

"Why KP?" Ron asked before Kim had a chance.

"This woman, what did she look like?" The teen hero quizzed.

"She was pale and wearing this black and green body suit thing…she was also kinda green."

"Shego!" Kim and Ron growled in unison.

When Shego's car entered the garage of the secret lair Lucy was waiting. "She recognised me." She stated simply as Shego got out of the car. "I almost had her but this blonde kid hit me from behind."

"Ugh, the Buffoon." Shego hissed. "I got your girl. But you still need to get me mine, that was the deal." A faint smile touched Lucy's lips as she realised she had Amy.

"Of course. Just as soon as I get Amy settled." She opened the rear door of the car and scowled. "Did you put her in the boot?" Shego shook her head and pushed her aside to look down in to the car. She growled as she saw the empty back seat. Lucy sighed and crossed her arms.

"Looks like we need a new plan."

"I can help!" Dr Drakken sprung up beside them grinning happily.

Both women snapped at him. "No!"

When Lucy's cell phone started ringing she pulled it out of her jeans and almost shrieked when she saw the caller I.D. "Amy?"

"Lucy, I know about what happened." Amy explained.

"You do?" The diamond thief was confused by how she had found out about their plan.

"Yeah, and it's ok. You don't need to give Kim to that weird woman. I got away and I'm safe now." Lucy began to put the bits together in her mind and realised the conclusion the DEB had come to.

"Thank God. I was so worried. Can I see you? I need to know Shego, er…the woman, didn't hurt you-"

"She didn't." Amy interrupted. "I'm fine. I'm just calling so you won't go after Kim again. Goodbye Lucy."

Lucy grinned, confusing Shego who was devastated at the failure of their perfect plan. "I know how to get them both." She explained and took out her phone. "Hey, Scud? I need some help."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Thief-to-Thief

**Summary: **Double crossings and decisions…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Five.

"Bradshaw." Amy answered her cell phone and waited for a response.  
"I can't talk for long." Came the whispered reply. "It's Lucy. She's gone off the deep end again. She's going to try and blow up Australia."

"Scud?"

"She's pissed I'm trying to stop her…she's coming. Hurry." The line went dead and Amy looked at Kim.  
"I need your help."

"So why can't your organisation deal with this?" Ron received a glare from Kim as they entered the helicopter Wade had arranged for them after calling in a favour. "I'm just asking. I mean there's more of them and if this Lucy Diamond's gonna try and destroy Australia we should at least tell-"

"We can't." Amy snapped. "They'll just think it's some plan of Lucy's to get Scud to lure me to her new lair that no one knows about so she can abduct me again." Seeing the worried glances Kim and Ron exchanged she shook her head. "It's so not. This is for real. Scud can't lie."

Lucy's newest lair was underground just outside Middelton. Wade had located it and provided the ride; they just needed to stop Lucy…and find a way to get in.

"Psst!" All three heroes looked over to a bush that had just hissed for their attention.

"Uh KP…"

"Amy!" It hissed again. The older blonde agent smiled and walked over to it. "Scud?" He grabbed her arm and yanked her down behind the bush, causing Kim and Ron to run to her aid.

"What kind of super spy are you?" He frowned. "Ever heard of stealth?" The blonde man brushed twigs from off of his jacket and took in the other two. The young man with the red head was an unexpected problem.

"Here's my key card." He handed it to Amy. "You and her go stall Lucy. I'll take the kid and go turn off the power." Kim looked nervous about leaving Ron with the stranger.

"C'mon Kim." Amy dragged her over to the doorway behind the bush Scud had been hiding in, not giving her a chance to voice her opinion.

It was only as they were ten minutes in to the maze like lair that Amy stopped and turned to face Kim who was covering the rear. "Can you promise not to hurt Lucy?" She blushed as she spoke. "I really care about her and Scud does too, neither of us want her to blow up Australia…but we don't want her to get hurt either." Kim agreed and pointed to the blonde's gun.

"I'm not the one with one of those."

Ron followed the older blonde as they walked around outside towards a small wooden shed. "The generator is in here." Scud explained, he stepped aside to let Ron in and waited for the teenager to enter before slamming the door shut and bolting it. "Lights out kid."

"Uh…Mr Scud? Hello? The door shut and I can't open it." Ron banged on the door with his fist but got no response. "Hello?"

Kim and Amy's luck wasn't much better than Ron's. After entering the main room of the lair, where the device Lucy planned to destroy Australia with was located they'd promptly ran straight over to check if it was armed. Which was about the same time a heavy metal cage dropped from above them, trapping the two heroines inside.

"That was easy." Shego applauded Lucy's simple yet effective plan. "Guess a good old fashioned trap's all we needed after all."

"Shego!" Kim growled as she realised the villain had been involved in her capture.

"Lucy!" Amy barked, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing. "Let us out, right now!" The mischievous diamond thief smirked in response.

"Or else?"

Amy aimed her gun straight at her, a hard and determined look on her face. "Or else I'll…I'll s-shoot." Lucy walked over to the cage so that the gun was digging in her chest.

"Would have been a lot more convincing without the stutter." Kim groaned as the gun was snatched from the blonde's hands. "C'mon Amy, stop resisting. Things can be like they were before-"

"No." Silent tears ran down the DEBS cheek as she looked in to the other woman's burning gaze. "Lucy, it's over. We can't be together. I can't stop doing my job. I'm sorry."

The dark haired woman frowned and pouted. "Fine. Go." She opened the door to the cage and watched as Amy carefully assessed the situation to decide whether it was a trap. Finally after deciding Lucy wouldn't betray her, no matter how many times Amy had done just that to her, she took Kim's hand.

"C'mon-" Shego's flaming fist haltered their exit.  
"Kimmie stays."

Amy was about to protest when she felt Kim release her hand.

"Go." She muttered sullenly. "Find Ron and get out of here."

"But-" Amy turned to see Kim's green orbs burning in to Shego.

"Go." She left no room for argument and Amy finally relented and pushed past Shego without her.

Scud, standing sheepishly in the doorway smiled meekly at Amy as she went to pass him. "Sorry Amy. I did it for Lucy. The blonde kid's in the shed up top." She glared at him and walked out, reluctantly leaving Kim on her own.

"Finally we have caught Kim Possible!" Drakken cackled manically. Lucy, in a fowl mood silenced him with a punch in the face. The quivering blue man lay on the floor, frightened to face the diamond thief.

"C'mon Dr. D." Scud helped him to his feet, scowling at Lucy. "How about a game of bingo?"

"I like bingo." Drakken sniffled as Scud led him away from the two fiery women.

Lucy smiled feebly. "Hope he's a good loser. Scud's the self proclaimed bingo god." Shego took no notice, she was staring at Kim who had slumped to the ground and curled up protectively. "I'll have someone sedate her. We need to relocate to somewhere safe. Somewhere neither the DEBS nor Global Justice can't find us." Lucy's serious speech was interrupted by a high-pitched wail from Drakken followed by a shout from Scud.

"BINGO!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Thief-to-Thief

**Summary: **Kim's giving up and Shego's temper is blowing up.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Six.

In the two days since they had moved lairs Drakken and Scud had played bingo sixty-eight times. Drakken hadn't won a single game. Lucy remained in her room, sulking over Amy. Scud continuously claimed to be the 'God of bingo', while Drakken moaned and even cried once about losing every single game. Shego was quickly approaching the end of her patience. Kim wasn't eating, drinking or even speaking.

As Shego was on her way to the top floor of one of the many houses Lucy owned, their temporary lair, she bumped in to Drakken. The blue skinned man was unusually cheerful. "I've done it Shego!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Did?" Shego sighed, in no mood for a game of twenty questions.  
"I have invented a machine that will predict exactly what numbers will appear! I'll finally beat the bingo god and then I will take his title!"

Shego rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose to try and keep the migraine, which was sure to follow their conversation, at bay. "Dr. D. First bingo is a game of chance. Probability. Luck. You can't predict what order the balls will come out in. Second, there is no God of bingo." Drakken huffed and wandered off to find Scud for a fresh game of bingo.

"It's not his fault Kim's not in to you." Shego glared at the diamond thief leaning casually against a near by door.

"At least I've still got Kim, I didn't just let her walk out!" She growled, her mood foul from two days of Kim ignoring her and refusing to speak to her. Lucy laughed, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Sometimes you've got to let something go before it realises it doesn't want to leave." She walked off without further explanation, leaving the furious villain on her own.

She stormed in to the room she had locked Kim in and glared at the teen hero. She sat on the windowsill slumped against the bars that prevented her from just smashing the window and escaping. She looked up at Shego and then returned her gaze to the view outside, which consisted of fields and trees as far as the eye could see.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shego growled. "Why aren't you trying to attack me? Or dig a tunnel out of here with a spoon?" The young heroine looked at her with a hollow gaze.

"We're on the second floor. A tunnel wouldn't work."

Shego slumped to the ground in defeat and laid her head against the door. "What's happened to you Kim?"

"Amy." Kim sighed. "She's twenty one years old." Shego wasn't following.

"She's twenty one and she can't do anything. She wants to go to art school but the DEBS, the government and everyone else says no. She loves Lucy Diamond but even when Lucy tried being good they all said no. She can't do anything but what she's told to-"

"And you're worried that when you graduate and get recruited by Global Justice you're gonna' end up the same way?" Kim nodded, still keeping her eyes glued to the window. "Deja-vu." Shego muttered bitterly.

"When I was one of the good guys with my brother we **always** had to do the right thing. Had to act a certain way and be a certain way. If I didn't then I'd have Hego and everyone else on my back." Shego grew silent for a few moments until Kim looked over at her, affirming she wanted to hear more.

"You can't always do the right thing or what everyone else wants you to do. Sometimes you've got to do the wrong thing…because it's the right thing."

Kim laughed, grabbing Shego's attention. It started as quiet mirth and soon exploded in to full blown laughter. "I'm getting advice on what's right and wrong from a sociopath."

"I'm not a sociopath. Just because I like being bad, doesn't mean I don't feel guilty or afraid…or that I don't care about people." Shego snapped.

"Name one person." Kim broke the awkward silence that had settled over the room. "One person, other than yourself, that you actually care about."

"I cared about my parents." Shego rose to her feet and advanced on Kim. "I cared about my brothers until they stopped caring about me. I cared about saving this stupid world until it turned it's back on me for wanting to actually **live** my life." She grabbed Kim by her T-shirt and pulled her to her feet.

"One person I don't care about though. Is YOU!" She pushed the teenager away roughly and slammed the door shut on her way out. She found Lucy standing in front of her, a knowing smile on her face.

"You remind me of Amy you know that?" Shego wasn't in the mood. She tried to shove past her only to be pushed back.

"You're both great liars. You can't lie to **other** people but you do a damn good job of lying to yourselves."


	7. Chapter 7

**ThTitle: **Thief-to-Thief

**Summary: **Shego shares with Kim and Lucy tries to get her girl.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **PG

Chapter Seven

"I'm worried about Kim." Lucy looked up from the TV to see Shego standing uneasily in the doorway of the living room "She's not herself. She's really depressed. Questioning her life, and her future…and she reminds me of me right now."

"That a bad thing?"

Shego looked off in to the distance and nodded. "Yeah. She's gonna' go off the rails…just like I did." Lucy nodded and shifted along on the couch to let Shego sit down.

"She's a teenager Shego, and at some point or another every teenager goes through a rough time and starts to feel like giving up, even teenage heroines." Lucy explained. She looked thoughtfully and then allowed a small smile to spread across her lips. "If you want to be closer to her, to get through to her, you've got to give a little. It worked with Amy and me. I let her see the person, not the villain…and she let me see the real her."

Shego looked alarmed about revealing anything to Kim. "Look, I'm not saying to go in there and tell her how you feel about her. Just go tell her about your teenage years, let her know that she's not the only kid to ever question their entire life. It'll help. I promise."

"It's a worth a try to get the old Kimmie back." Shego jumped to her feet, her energy renewed and returned to Kim's room. She unlocked the door and entered the unlit room, closing the door behind her.

Her plan to talk to Kim there and then vanished as her eyes settled on Kim's sleeping figure, tucked up in bed. "See you in the morning, Princess."

When Kim stirred in the morning she found Shego sitting at the end of her bed. She jumped up in alarm and looked around frantically, realising for the third day in a row that she wasn't in her room.

"What do you want?" She asked as she settled back down.

"To help." Shego replied. "What you're going through right now, questioning your life and what you're going to do with it, I've been there before. And I guess after I thought about it as much as I did what was right for me. I stopped being a hero and started being bad."

"Are you trying to get me to go bad?" Kim asked, confused as to why Shego was telling her so much.

The villainess shook her head. "I'm trying to stop you from making a mistake. You're a hero Kimmie, and having you're little teenage angst-fest isn't going to change that. You can't stop being a hero Princess."

"You did." The words hurt more than they should have, causing Shego to remain silent for a few moments.

She contemplated whether or not to tell her 'enemy' the story behind her change of sides. Finally seeing it as the only way to help her she explained. "You're free to choose who you date, to hang out with your friends and to be a cheerleader…I didn't have that. My life outside of school was all work, work, work. I hated it. My brothers didn't…don't…approve of my lifestyle. Who I wanted to date and who I wanted to spend time with. They gave me an ultimatum. My…lifestyle. Or them. So I chose. Unlike Amy, and me, the people who care about you wouldn't make you chose Kim."

"You and Amy have the same problem?" Kim asked, processing the information Shego had given her. The older woman nodded, smiling absently.

"We both had to chose between being a good guy and being…ourselves. And we both want to be with people we're not allowed to have. So stop sulking Kim, you've got it pretty good."

She hopped off of the bed and headed for the door only to be stopped by a hesistant Kim. "S-shego? Are you…are you like Amy and Lucy?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Like them how?" She knew what Kim was asking but she wasn't going to give up the information so easily.

"Do you like girls?" Kim blurted the sentence out quickly, blushing deeply. Shego grinned.

"Only one, Princess."

Shego once again found Lucy standing outside of the door, a large smile on her face. "I think you're getting through to her, and not just about getting over her teenage 'angst-fest'. You're getting your girl so now I'm going to go get mine."

Shego smiled as she watched Lucy go. She liked the idea of getting 'her' girl. Lucy's previous advice suddenly popped in to her mind and made sense for the first time. She unlocked Kim's door and leaned against it casually. "Get ready. We're going out."

"Where?" Kim quizzed as she slipped on her shoes and ran a hand through her hair. She held out a bandana she had borrowed from Scud, after promising not to tell Drakken where the blonde bingo champion was hiding from him, and smirked.

"It's a surprise."

The teenager looked hesitantly at the bandana as Shego approached her and stood behind her. "Do you trust me?" Shego's breath tickled against the girl's neck, causing her to shudder. Her answer was instantaneous.

"Yes." Where had that come from? Since when did she trust her enemies? Especially Shego!

"Good." Shego purred, placing the bandana over Kim's eyes and tying it in place. Kim jumped in surprise as Shego's gloved hand took hold of her own and guided her out of the room and down some stairs.

They paused at the front door as Shego unlocked it and then slowly made their way over to the older woman's car. She helped Kim in to the front passenger seat, buckling up her seat belt to ensure her safety.

Kim in her hindered state could only hear the roar of the road and the music that played from the radio as they drove along in silence. Her unrestrained hands went to pull at the make shift blindfold until Shego's firm voice stopped her. "No peaking Kimmie. Just trust me. You won't regret it."

After another full night of helping Ron and Global Justice looked for Kim, Shego and Lucy, Amy slumped in to bed, still fully clothed and closed her eyes to sleep. It was early and none of the Possible's were up; she was staying with them and had been given Kim's room to stay in while they searched for her

She groaned as hot and needy lips covered her own and nimble hands worked their way down her tired body. She didn't need to open her eyes to know who was in the room with her. "Stop it Lucy."

The diamond thief obediently stopped and simply lay beside the other girl, her head resting on her chest. "Where's Kim?"

"With Shego back at the hideout." Lucy replied.

"Where's the hideout?" Lucy remained silent, watching as the DEB's chest rose and fell. "Lucy this is serious. Kim's family really miss her. You have to make Shego let her go."

"It's Shego's call, not mine." She objected, nipping playfully at Amy's neck. "Just like it was your call to go with me when I asked you to."

Amy pushed her away and got to her feet. "Yeah, and I chose to go back to the DEBS." Lucy sighed and remained on Kim's bed.

"You didn't want to."  
"I had to."

Lucy stood up and cupped her chin in her hands, staring at her with intense eyes. "No. You didn't. We could have left together. Gone to Barcelona. You could have gone to art school." Amy smiled without thinking.

"And you would have rented sailboats to tourists."

"We still can." Lucy tried for a kiss but was rejected.

The blonde lay her head down on the thief's shoulder, her tears wetting her shoulder. "I'm begging you Lucy, let Kim go and let me get on with my life."

"You're life's a lie Amy. It's not what you want." Lucy objected letting her own tears spill.

"I know." It was barely above a whisper but it wasn't unnoticed. "Just go Lucy."

Pausing at the open window the dark haired woman looked at her lover with pleading eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Amy replied. "Now go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Thief-to-Thief

**Summary: **A mystery journey anda surprising trust.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the show. D.E.B.S and its characters all belong to Angela Robinson.

**Rating: **PG

**A/N**: Betweenwork and college I've had very little time to write and the lack of inspiration on top of that didn't help matters. But I've finally updated! And the good news is I'll be finished within another chapter or so.

Chapter Eight

"Are we there yet?" Kim asked for the fifth time in ten minutes. The car screeched to a halt.

"Kimmie. What did I tell you the last time you asked?"

"No?"

The villain sighed. "The other thing."

"You'd pull over and throw me in to a ditch with the blindfold still on? I'll be quiet now." Kim could hear Shego's frustration but she couldn't see her smile.

"Shego?" Another ten minutes passed before the teenager spoke again.

"Ditch." Shego growled in response.

"I was just gonna ask if I could go to the bathroom."

Growling with frustration Shego pulled over at the nearest gas station. She led the still blindfolded Kim to the, thankfully empty, bathroom and finally removed the blindfold. The teenager blinked rapidly as the light hit her eyes. She looked behind her and found the stalls and headed in to one. Shego's hand stopped her from shutting the door. "Shego!" She growled.

"Uh uh Kimmie. I'm not risking you escaping. She turned around to face away from the door, giving Kim _some_ privacy. Kim's feeble escape plan had been ruined. She only had one chance left to escape.

Shego turned and grabbed the teen hero's fist before it could make contact. She shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. "Need a hand Princess?" She purred as she teasingly unbuckled Kim's belt. She hadn't expected the baggy cargo pants to drop. "Shego!" The red head screamed in indignation.

"Aren't you a little old to have hearts on your panties?" The teen's face burned as brightly as her hair.

"Aren't you a little old?" She snapped huffily. Shego emitted a low threatening growl and pushed her harder against the wall.

"I'm only twenty."

Kim looked deeply sceptical. "But that would mean you're barely out of your teens!"

"Congratulations Kimmie, you can count."

"Wow. I always thought you were some mature bad-ass woman."

"Aw, Kimmie, you think about my ass?" Kim's blush deepened and she restarted her struggling. She was rewarded with another shove.

"You really should know more about your opponents Pumpkin."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about me?" The teenager snapped.

A sly smirk spread over the villain's lips as she openly eyed Kim's well-toned body. "Everything." She pressed her lips against the shocked teen's ear. "Maybe you should make more of an effort to get to _know_ me." She purred.

"S-sure." Kim stammered. "Maybe sometime when my pants aren't around my ankles." The younger girl was phased by Shego's teasing. After fighting her for so long her taunting and teasing had become natural and expected. But standing, with Shego's body pushed against her, staring in to burning green eyes, she wasn't sure it was just teasing.

"Starting now." She pulled Kim's pants up by her belt. "What have you got to lose?"

The heroine remained silent for a few moments, thinking of what she could lose by calling a truce with the older woman. Her reputation, her family and their trust, Ron… "Everything."

"Take a risk." Shego purred in an all too tempting way.

Lucy slumped in her car after work and sighed, looking up at Scud she sulked. "Being good is hard."

"She's worth it." Her best friend smiled, probably thinking of his own D.E.B. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to show her. I can be a good guy too."

"No, Shego!" Kim groaned. "I can't take anymore!" Shego smirked as she set dessert in front of Kimmie. The diner they sat in was busy enough to keep them hidden from spying eyes and prying ears.

"Maybe if you ate more pudding you pants wouldn't fall down." The teen stuck her tongue out at the older woman, winning a small chuckle from her. "So what next?"

Kim looked thoughtfully and shrugged. "I wasn't really planning on spending the afternoon with my arch nemesis."

"Hmm…well I've got some fun ideas." Kim scowled and rolled her eyes. Shego feigned innocence. "I was going to suggest we go shopping, but it's your choice Princess."

"Shopping sounds fun."

"What are we waiting for then?"

She grabbed hold of the teenager's arm and rushed out of the café and in to the car.

"Shego!" she barked as they sped off. "You didn't pay." The villain smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Relax."

As Kim watched the streets whiz by she realised she was in Middleton. Shego had been taking her home before her escape attempt. She hoped she wouldn't regret staying with her.

"Kimmie!" Shego dragged her in to one of the first stores she found in the mall. "You would look so hot in that." The teen blushed at her choice of words.

"I haven't got any money and we're not stealing." Shego rolled her eyes and grabbed the items of clothing she wanted for Kim. She dragged her over to the changing rooms.

"Shego they're…my size?" Kim held the clothes and looked quizzically at her enemy.

"I guess all that staring at you pays off." She grinned as Kim entered a fitting room. The teenager looked at herself in the mirror. The black jeans sat snugly against her at her hips, leaving her midriff bare in the stripy green T-shirt that highlighted her eyes and her chest. She had to admit. Shego had taste.

"Perfect." Shego's gaze raked over her entire body. The teen shuffled self-consciously and returned to the fitting room to put her own clothes back on. When she emerged she found a shop assistant waiting for her to take care of the sale.

"You're friend said she'd be right back." The woman smiled politely as she bagged the items and handed her a credit card. The name said 'Shae Go'.

"Ready Princess?" She jumped as Shego appeared behind her.

"Yup. I'm ready _Shae._" She handed her the credit card back and surprised herself by allowing the older woman to link in to her arm.

"C'mon Kimmie, let's get you out of those clothes."

"Shego!"

"And in to the new ones." She added. "Eventually." She laughed as she received a playful slap from the younger girl. It was friendly and light, not violent and determined like her blows were when they fought. Shego enjoyed the change.

Once they were back in the car Shego sat with the blindfold in her hands and looked sullenly over at the puzzled red head. "I'm gonna' take you to my place." She leant forward and tied the length of material over Kim's eyes, making sure not to pull her hair as she tied the knot. "It's a little far."

"I trust you." The words were out before Kim knew it. She didn't regret them though. She actually felt safe with her enemy. With Shego.


End file.
